The Satsujinhan
by Oishi-Tabemono
Summary: Yes, the title means "The Murderer" in japanese...well...I couldnt think of anything else. A murderer is out to get Yugi and Yami...What is her purpose? Read and Review!
1. Chapter One: Truth

Disclaimer: Me no own Yugioh! If me did, I would sit on my couch or computer or laptop and watch/read my creations 24/7! Muhahahahaha!  
  
Warning: Yaoi; Yugi/Yami and a little preference of Seto/Jonouchi in later chappies. And I put the rating as R just to be sure....well its more PG-13 but I think there might be some things...sorry I just don't want to get suspended by ! Dun' kill me!! AHHH! There is also a limey scene! O.O'  
  
SPOILER WARNING: well, not really. It's just from the Japanese anime (DOMA saga but that is in the next chapter) and the manga. If you don't know anything about the Japanese manga or anime....then it's your choice to read about Zork, Priest Seto and Dartz. The relation of priest Seto is true; it's from the comic and in the anime, but the event that I write was made up. You'll see. What I wrote didn't really happen in the comic but like I said, Priest Seto's relation to Yami is true. It's just a little brief Maybe. And for this fic, I am going to use the characters Japanese names too! Yay! Oh, and I alternate between "Yami" and "Atemu". They are both Yami; Atemu is just Yami's real name in the comic book. If you want the website to read translated Japanese Yugioh manga, then just ask for it in the reviews (it might take a while to get to you though....). Domo arigato! bows  
  
Yugi and Yami: bows

One day, Yugi and Yami stared at the TV in front of them. There was something on the news about a girl whose body was found in the woods by the lake and that everyone is on the case of the killer. The thing that scared Yugi the most was that the site of the body was at the lake that was NEAR Yugi's and Yami's house.  
  
"Yami, I'm scared...." Yugi shivered as he got in closer with Yami.  
  
"Don't worry aibou. You got me and I am a hell of a good watch dog!" Yami laughed.  
  
"Yami, it's not funny....I really am scared..." Yugi cried.  
  
"I know...I was trying to lighten up the mood. I don't want you to be scared, little one."  
  
"Yami, what I don't get is why people, murderers, kill others. Why would someone wanna kill someone they don't even know? What's fun about killing people like a little girl that you've never seen before or even just another person on your campus?! Do they like blood or something?! What motivates these animals to do such horrible things?" Yugi asked, his blood boiling hotter at every question that popped from his mind.  
  
"Hatred." Yami said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Anger and hatred is what motivates them my aibou...I know, it is just disgusting to think they would wipe a life off the face of the planet when they haven't even reached the age of ten...They didn't get to experience middle school, high school, or college. They never got to get a job or a family, and most of all—"Yami gulped and slightly blushed on what he was about to say, "And they didn't get to experience love; neither true love nor puppy crush. My opinion is that they missed the most joyful feeling in life once they missed love. Love conquers all and love will always shine through the darkness..."  
  
"So does light." Yugi added.  
  
"Yes, my hikari. You are the light to my darkness." Yami agreed. 'I just wish that you would add love to it too my aibou, my tenshi, my hikari...' Yami thought.  
  
"Yami, why are you so into the feeling of love? Why did you say that if people never experienced love then they missed the most important part of life as well as the most joyful?" Yugi inquired.  
  
"I-I-I..." Yami started.  
  
'Well, I cant really tell him that I never experienced love...I mean, everyone does if they don't die young; but I died at the age of 17...I should have experienced love by then...Maybe I would have if I didn't save my country from Zork and sealed both him and myself in the millennium puzzle, but then again, if I didn't save the world from Zork, the world would be destroyed, and then my aibou wouldn't be here today...'  
  
Yami started to finish, "Well, I...I have never experienced love in my life...."  
  
'Until now...I like how it feels. I feel all bubbly and shy whenever I am near Yugi...I have never been shy before...It makes me feel like I am weak sometimes though. Whenever I stare into his eyes just to get a conversation going, I giggle and look away, finding an excuse to hide my true intentions on my actions. Yugi would just stare at me strangely and say, "Ok..." but...Why do I feel this way? Why do I act this way? Surely not that we are both young teenage men...I don't want to make my aibou gay...I mean, what would he think if I told him; push me away, say sorry but we can still be friends or would he just start to become gay out of sympathy for me? I didn't want to force him to love me...Why Yugi of all people? Is it because he is the light half of my reincarnated soul and I am the dark half? Sometimes I think I was supposed to get reincarnated but when I sealed myself in the puzzle, Ra didn't know what to do so he took me out as two souls; one light one dark. Then he must have left my dark side in the puzzle which turned out to be me, and the light half of my soul turned out to be my reincarnation; Yugi. But Yugi isn't like me at all. He may be the other half of my soul, but when he was supposed to get reincarnated as me, since I was in the puzzle my light half turned into a completely different person with completely different attributes. He is a different person, mind, entity and soul. He is no longer me anymore. And for that I am happy. And luckily for me, the only thing that Ra did to still make it seem like me, was to make his hair style like mine but more calm and less streaky. And his eyes....so much like mine if they were half closed but his pools were amethyst while mine are blood red. Like me, yet not.'  
  
Yami's POV  
  
I sigh and waited for Yugi to answer.  
  
"You have never...experienced love before?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Not even a crush?"  
  
I once again nodded. "I knew a lot of women who would almost faint at the sight of me. One was brave enough to come up to me without authority. My cousin Priest Seto pushed her out of the way and told her to leave me alone. I let it pass though and she whispered something in my ear." I said.  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"It was something that shocked me so much that I fainted on my white horse."  
  
"What?" Yugi asked, impatient.  
  
"She asked me to," I then moved to his ear and cupped my hand over it, "Make her a child."  
  
"WH-WH-WHAT?!" Yugi hyperventilated.  
  
"Yup. She said and I quote 'When I have my first child, I want you to be the father.'" I said in a girly voice to match the young woman's.  
  
"Why the hell would she want to touch YOU Yami? She doesn't have any rights! You are hot and down right sexy! What, how did she look?"  
  
"Fairly beautiful...I might say. Oh, and I 'must' say, do you really think of me as 'sexy'?"  
  
"Uh...No...I was just comparing you to most men...Why?" Yugi replied shakily.  
  
Hm...So Yugi said I was sexy huh? Could this really mean...? Well, yes because of the way he was acting and how his speech was...Heh...I am going to have some fun with the information just given to me...  
  
"Which part of me do you think is sexy, aibou...?" I purred.  
  
"Uh.....Yami, why are you so close to my face?"  
  
And this was true. My face was right in front of his and I was looking into his amethyst pools.  
  
"Because...I want to hear your wonderful answer now please..." I commanded seductively.  
  
Yugi gulped and I noticed him blush. He wasn't scared about the murderer anymore. He had someone else to worry about; and that happened to be me, which at that very moment I had a murderous gaze in my crimson eyes. I wasn't going to let Yugi go now. He is already too far in my spider web; I just happen to be the spider cornering him and tying him up right now...

Chibi: Tell me if u like because i already have most of this planned out...so next time i get the password to go online again (cough cough FOREVER) then i shall post the next chapter! i am going to get the vampire story out ASAP. Domo!


	2. Chapter Two: Feelings

"So, tell me...!" I hissed as I moved on top of him. This caused him to moan. Well, one thing was good; he wasn't pushing me away. Now to hear his answer....  
  
"Aibou..." I moaned in his ear.  
  
He shivered slightly and started to breathe quickly. I heard his heart pumping faster and I began to wrap my left leg around his right leg. Yugi out of nowhere suddenly jabbed his hips upward. It thrusted up and hit my own groin and I gasped in pleasure. He also started to brush up against me while holding my shoulder blades. I began to caress his lower body, mainly his back and butt.  
  
"Aibou!!" I whimpered and gasped, "Please let me hear your answer....!"  
  
"You...Really wanna know...?" Yugi gasped as he continued to brush his body on my own.  
  
"H-H-Hai...." I breathed.  
  
"Everything..."  
  
"Everything?" I asked.  
  
"Yes...Everything about you is sexy...Your eyes, your hair, your face, your legs and arms, your body....and your heart..."  
  
My eyes began to glaze over in need, want and lust. Yugi had to take my hunger and feed my desires. I kissed his neck chastely, waiting for any sort of response from my new koi. Yugi stayed quiet. I moved his shirt collar a little so that his bare shoulder was visible. I began to attack that; still quiet. I touched my lips over the lump in his throat that was slowly forming. That is what brought the moan I wanted to hear forth. I kept just my lips on his throat as he was moaning. The vibrations of his purr sent the nerve endings on my sensitive lips to heaven and back. This action intoxicated me so much that I began to undo his belt in anticipation. Yugi's soft hand stopped me from doing so.  
  
I stared at him in disbelief as he shook his head. How could I have been so naïve? Just a few moments ago, we had 'accidentally' told each other our love for one another. Now I am starting to make love to him on the first day? I immediately got off of him and staggered away backwards, bumping into the corner of the wall which led to the stairs. I hissed in pain and grabbed my injured backside and shoulder. Yugi commenced to walk toward me, wondering why I was walking away. His hand reached out for my body and I stuck my own hand out in front of me as if I was shielding myself.  
  
"No, aibou! Just stay away from me...!" I began to cry.  
  
"Yami? Are you ok? Yami?" Yugi continuously asked me. I peek open one of my crimson eyes, unshed tears welded up inside of it.  
  
"NO! I am not ok at all!" I continued to cry.  
  
I must seem like a weak, little infant at birth. All these stupid feelings plaguing my mind and soul; it is making me act so strange and different. I have never cried for anyone before in my life. Not even in the past when my parents died. I only cried when Yugi got his soul taken by Dartz. It was one of the only times I felt tears down my cheeks; the hardest I have ever cried. Before when I would just cry a little like in my battle with Jonouchi at Pegasus's island, it was only little tears; but this time, I cried way harder, like I lost a lover or a family member or something. It felt so weird to feel warm water cascade down my face. When it touched my lips, it was a salty flavor. The taste was awful at first but then after crying so much over how much I missed Yugi, I got used to it. I felt so lonely and distraught. Without him there, I couldn't figure out wrong from right. I couldn't see others suffering because my mind was so afraid and confused.  
  
When Dartz asked, 'What's the point in seeing your partner again? What's the point in finding your lost memory? Once you get it back, you can't help everyone's pain and suffering. All that will be waiting for you is the tremendous tragedy. End the world's destiny with your hands, nameless pharaoh. Your existence is null. It has been meaningless right from the start. The only reason why you were revived in your partner's body was to end the world. You are a cursed soul. That is the fact. Disappear, nameless pharaoh...!' My mind began to die, my heart began to melt. I...am...worthless...? My eyes glazed over in shock and realization. No....everything....I had done.....was...meaningless......So, meeting aibou was meaningless? Meeting all these new friends was meaningless? Finding about my own past....my life...was...Meaningless...?!  
  
"I-I-I'm worthless?" I asked in a futile attempt to get an answer. My eyes were still glazed over. My eyes burned as I threatened to spill forth tears.  
  
"Yes. Your only mission in your life was to end the world; put an end to it all! You are a cursed soul! That is why you are the ultimate sacrifice to my god! Without your soul, it is incomplete! So just give up your soul to me so I can feed it to my god! You can be reunited with your partner again! But instead you'll all be a part of the destruction. I didn't even need your partner's soul. Strange. He was the only one person in the world over 10,000 years of sacrifices with no darkness in his heart and that doesn't help one bit. My god's power is made up of everyone's darkness! That's why you are the ultimate one! You are CURSED!"  
  
I was about to draw my card, my tears still threatening to fall over all that I heard. 'I was sealed in the millennium puzzle for three-thousand years. I had nothing; from the start, nothing. If I lose my friends, I will have nothing left. So I have to disappear....'  
  
One of my tears fell and landed on the puzzle as Dartz was claiming my soul with the Orekorekuso boundary. He had felt my insecurity and lost will to fight so he could claim my soul without defeating me. It seemed hopeless anyway...he had an indestructible monster while this was my last turn.  
  
The puzzle started to glow brilliantly and created a golden boundary around me. It protected me from being claimed by Dartz and he was amazed. Then I remembered about my memory. If I still had the memories of my friends and everything that made me happy, then I could be revived again and again. I am not worthless. This is what I have, and I will not give it up. (The words Dartz said are not all in the correct order; work with me... -)  
  
True, I won. I was happy when aibou came back. Actually it was when I first found my feelings for him. I realized how special and important he was to me. He was the most important thing in my life and I would do anything to protect him; even risk my own life.  
  
Yugi stared at me.  
  
"Are you mad at me for not wanting you to do that to me yet?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I don't know anymore Yugi...I just don't know...Just stay away from me so that I won't attack you the next time I see you." I told him.  
  
"No," he simply stated. I blinked and stared at him. "You are not a sex- craved pharaoh, Atemu-chan...You just told me that you never experienced love until now right?"  
  
"Yes, hikari..."  
  
"So, maybe you did something that you didn't know you were doing...So what? I don't care. You are just unsure about your feelings right now. You love me deeply koi, you just don't know how to express those feelings you have for me." My aibou informed. No wonder my aibou is a straight A student. He just explained something to me that I myself didn't even know.  
  
"Aibou...How did you..? Why did you--?" he silenced me by putting his finger over my lips.  
  
"Shh...Atemu-chan....It's ok....I am not mad at you, ok? I am not. Now, how is your shoulder?" he said as he examined my backside, the part that hit the corner of the wall.  
  
"There is a small bruise forming. Nothing a little kiss can't help." Yugi said as he kissed the back of my shoulder blade and backside.  
  
That had reminded me...We hadn't even kissed each other on the lips yet. How stupid! Isn't that the first thing you do? I have seen love movies with Jonouchi-kun because he watches them to see what he does wrong when he woos a girl.  
  
(flashback)

Yugi went out shopping one day and left me and Jonouchi-kun alone in our home because jii-chan was away.  
  
"Hey Yami ole' buddy! Here, wanna watch something?" Jonouchi asked me.  
  
"Sure. What is it Jonouchi-kun?"  
  
"C'mon, let's go inside your house and watch it on the big TV in your living room!" he told me.  
  
I obliged and followed him to my 'living quarters'. The living room was my room; well, not technically. I share a room with my aibou (which I was greatly appreciated by because that way I could get closer to Yugi and get him to notice my feelings. OR, that way I could actually be closer and be near him and do things to him and he wouldn't realize my feelings toward him. It was making me happy and the only thing that I thought it was doing to Yugi was being nice enough to share with me. Unless if he felt the same way...but I was sure that wasn't it. Though I could swear I saw him smirk when he heard jii-chan say that we were going to share his room.)  
  
"Ok, here," Jonouchi-kun said as he was turning on the TV to the love channel and flipping back and forth to HBO.  
  
My aibou and I watch HBO movies together on every Friday. It was our own little ritual. It made me bubbly inside because when it was a scary movie, he would rub up against me and produce butterflies to flutter in my stomach. And when it was a cute movie, he would sigh and lean against me. And when it was a sad/happy movie, he would cry and put his arm around me and cry in my shoulder. This little movie custom of ours just helped me to get closer to aibou than I ever thought possible before. I would sometimes not even pay attention to the movie itself; rather I would be too interested and preoccupied by Yugi and his actions.  
  
"Aha! Here it is." Jonouchi-kun yelled triumphantly as he went to sit down on the leather couch.  
  
He patted the seat available next to him and motioned for me to sit down. I once again gave into his demands and began to sit and watch the movie.  
  
The movie was kind of graphic with the 'making out' (is that what they call kissing now?) scene. Jonouchi told me it was called making out. I didn't really understand what the difference was. It was also kind of graphic on the 'alone time' scenes. I did not really want to say that word out loud because I was very embarrassed. Jonouchi said I shouldn't be because all men crave for it and he also said that I would be doing it to some woman out there, making kids upon kids upon kids. But, I didn't want to do that with 'some woman'. I wanted to do it to and with 'my aibou'; 'some man'. I knew this day would never come, but I could at least dream...ne?  
  
"How many of these...uh... 'love' movies have you seen Jonouchi-kun?" I asked him.  
  
"I don't know....You know....I also have these porno videos, though all the good stuff was digitized out! Damn them!" (Remember from the comic book? The shonen jump? Hehe...)  
  
I laughed nervously.  
  
"No, seriously! I lent it to Yugi once. That little perv...I thought you would be the one with the hentai mind Yami-kun, no offence or anything." Jonouchi-kun said.  
  
What? Yugi watched...pornography...? Of women? Dammit....this means that he doesn't like me.....  
  
"Hey Yami, I said I was sorry."  
  
"No, it's not that Jonouchi-kun..." I replied.  
  
"Oh, you mean...you don't want Yugi to watch that because it's bad or something?"  
  
"Yeah...that's it...bad..." I sighed.  
  
"Well, don't worry Yami. I lent it to him like more than a year ago about when I first became friends with him. We didn't even know about you yet. But now, Yug' and I are best friends! WHOOT!"  
  
Jonouchi POV  
  
I noticed Yami's face light up after I told him it was a year ago. What's this now? Wait...oh my gosh...has Yami-kun developed feelings over my pal? No wonder he seemed so anal about that subject. Plus the way he was acting when I said he would be making love to some woman. He didn't even look happy. He smirked a little but then it immediately turned back to a poker face, then a gloomy one. Ah, well. It's not like he's the only one. I think I know why I am not good with women. It's because I was meant for a guy; Seto Kaiba to be exact. That's when I gave up watching movies for wooing women and started on figuring out how to seduce Kaiba to want me. Well, while I am doing that, I guess I can help my pal Yami out too.  
  
Yami POV  
  
"Oh, so it was more than a year ago?" I asked.  
  
I was glad it was. Maybe his feelings had died down? I hope so...I have been so desperate lately. I want aibou to return my feelings...I need him to love me back...My heart aches in edginess and eagerness. I can't go on in my life just being pleasured whenever my aibou does something accidentally that I happen to like.  
  
No, if I go on like that, how many more times is he going to 'accidentally' rub up against me or touch me in a pleasant, pleasing and pleasurable way? Especially at that time after I took everyone's hatred that was formed into the Atlantis god Dartz made. When Dartz, and his daughter and father allowed us to go home, I was tired and weak, so on our way there, aibou put his arm around my waist and I put my arm on his shoulder (since he was still shorter than I). Then we walked into the portal together. Sigh...He touched my back....His arm and my arm were wrapped around each other like lovers....It made me happy because he touched me, and I got to touch him in a way I never did before; well...Besides in the duel with Pegasus when aibou almost died and kept telling him to wake up—but yes...it made me warm inside....  
  
"Yami, do you like Yugi?" Jonouchi-kun asked me. I gasped. He was so straight forward. I noticed him smile as I gasped.  
  
"I take that as a yes, Yami." He answered his own question.  
  
"B-B-Bu-But..." I began to stutter. Oh no...he has me all nervous and round up now.  
  
"It's ok man...Don't worry...but I can just tell. I can't believe Yugi hasn't noticed it by now. The way you act makes it so obvious. Or maybe I am just very keen in those areas..." Jonouchi-kun stated, now almost talking to himself as if I was not there.  
  
"Maybe I am just too obvious...Jonouchi-kun...I am afraid of what will happen...What if aibou finds out but then doesn't love me back...?" I asked, becoming afraid of my own feelings toward my other self.  
  
"Dun' worry man...If he doesn't, time will move on right? You can't just keep living in the shadows for all your life. Besides...That would mean he is not the right one for you. I would tell him sooner or later that way I would know the answer to my question before it's too late right? I mean, what if he asked Anzu or something?" Jonouchi began to say but I cut him off.  
  
"NO! How dare she!" I started to yell; my rage building up inside of me, waiting to be let out.  
  
My hand was clenched in a tight fist, shaking with anger and fury. I stopped when I felt Jonouchi's hand touch my clenched one in an instant. I let out a breath of air.  
  
"You get really jealous when it comes to Yugi. See, that's another trait you managed to slip out quite often. Even in front of all of us. Besides, I think Anzu will be too interested about you rather than Yugi. I have heard her talking to her 'fan club' at school. She said she is going to try to act seductive to you and try to seduce you into loving her and making 'sweet, sweet' love to her."  
  
My pupils dilated when I heard Jonouchi tell me what Anzu had said. Jonouchi noticed this and said, "Uh, yeah! But I know you won't fall for that 'seductive' crap, right Yami-kun?"  
  
"THE HELL I WON'T!! The only person I am going to make love with or do any sort of thing of that matter is going to be YUGI MUTO!" I screamed out with all the temper I could muster.  
  
"Shhh....Calm down Yami....It's ok. Ok? Just don't go near Anzu anymore. There you go."  
  
Just then, my aibou walked through the hallway and poked his head through the opening in the wall which happened to be the door.  
  
"Uh, hi....I heard Yami screaming about something. The only words I heard though were 'the hell I won't' and 'Yugi Muto'. Yami, did you have something to say to me? I just heard you outside and as soon as I heard you, I quickly ran up to the steps and put the key in the lock to the house and dropped all of the groceries in the kitchen and ran in here." my aibou stated.  
  
"No Yugi...We were just talking about Anzu..." Jonouchi covered for me. I was glad he was there, glad he understood me and glad that he was my friend. Jonouchi winked and said he was going to leave.  
  
Then he said in a 'supposedly' secret code,  
  
"Good luck with you know who at you know where!" Jonouchi chorused to me; and with that he left.  
  
"What was Jonouchi-kun talking about Yami?" Yugi asked me.  
  
"Uh...something...Um, Yugi. May I ask something from you?" I inquired. Could I go through with this or would I just let Jonouchi down?  
  
"Yes Yami, what is it?" My aibou said while putting away food items from bags to the fridge.  
  
"Would you—could you—I-I-I..." then I ceased talking all together. I couldn't go through with it. It was too much for my emotions to handle...  
  
"Yes Yami...You may continue....Go on..."  
  
"I-I-I....Nevermind...." I said out loud.  
  
'I love you' I said in my head, blocking the mind link off from Yugi. Ksa! (in Japanese it means Damn). Why can't it go that smoothly when I say it out loud?! Ungh!  
  
"Well...Ok then...Whatever you say Yami..."  
  
'Yeah, whatever I say...'  
  
(End flashback)  
  
After Yugi was done sucking on my back and shoulder blade, I turned around to face him abruptly.  
  
"Why don't you do that to my lips?" I asked, tempting him.  
  
I smirked as I saw the gleam in his innocent eyes. Oh, aibou. Your eyes hold the actual naughtiness of your personality...  
  
Chibi: Um....Yes....Review!  
  
Yugi: Please (puppy dog eyes)  
  
Atemu: How can you resist those?! Now all of you have to review for seeing my aibou with puppy dog eyes!


End file.
